


Ephemeral Love

by TouHaru_Rights



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, And the rest of TRIGGER as well, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Haruka suffers, M/M, More like bittersweet ending I guess, The rest of zool appear like once, Unrequited Love, Vomiting, blood mentions, like... a lot, no one dies tho, not happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouHaru_Rights/pseuds/TouHaru_Rights
Summary: ¿Cuál es la verdadera identidad de este sentimiento que se esconde dentro de mí y se niega a irse, como si sus espinas estuvieran adheridas a mi corazón?Con un violento temblor a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo, la persistente sensación posterior de esta confusa emoción es tan caótica, pero tan infundida de belleza, que me llena y a la vez me deja tan vacío que quema.Tal vez debí haber dejado que esta ardiente y salvaje sensación me consumiera, como los pétalos que caen de mí cubiertos de sangre, pero me es imposible hacerlo si sensación tan vivida me aterra completamente.Es momentáneo, un amor que puede eventualmente acabar, pero mientras el dolor persista en mi corazón y las consecuencias te afecten dolorosamente, no puedo acepar este amor, y por eso es que...Intentaré olvidarte poco a poco hasta que no pueda recordarte más...Lamento que el hecho de ser amado me preocupe, pero aun sigo pagando el dolor que esta emoción nos trajo.Tal vez estoy siendo controlado por el miedo constante, así que guardaré mis sentimientos de amor para después, pues ahora estoy seguro de que estoy siendo controlado por el miedo, incluso si sé que esto es solo un amor que debería olvidar.
Relationships: Isumi Haruka & Kujou Ten, Isumi Haruka/Midou Torao
Kudos: 2





	Ephemeral Love

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una especie de colaboración que hice con @Zekkun, su historia es realmente buena, así que espero que también ven su parte ><  
> Por lo demás, espero que la historia sea entretenida y fácil de leer! Y si hay errores de ortografía agradecería si me avisaran ^^  
> Sin más, disfruten de la lectura~

Los fuertes y constantes golpes a la puerta de su pequeño escondite eran casi tan potentes como los violentos latidos de su corazón, pero, por supuesto, también eran considerablemente más debiles que el desgarrador dolor que le atravesaba los pulmones con espinas y ramas hasta dejarle con solo el mínimo de aire para respirar. No podía hacer demasiados movimientos, incluso si su posición era incomoda, no sentía que pudiera si quiera soltar el borde del lavabo, puesto que aquel mueble de blanca cerámica ahora tintada de pequeñas gotas carmesí y suaves pétalos violeta cubiertos en sangre era en ese momento su única plataforma estable.

Mientras que los golpes dados a la puerta del baño no cesaban ni daban señal de hacerlo pronto, Haruka inhaló un poco de aire a través de su boca a modo de prueba, resultando el experimento en un nuevo ataque de violenta tos que lo hizo inclinarse sobre el lavabo un vez más, una nueva carga de delicados pétalos cayendo sobre la antes inmaculada cerámica junto con más sangre y las ya incontenibles lágrimas de agonía que Haruka soltó.

A duras penas podía respirar, sus pulmones se contraían dolorosamente cada vez que inhalaba el aire exterior, y una vez su pecho había recibido el daño, una dolorosa sensación de ardor atravesaba su garganta, como espinas clavándose sobre su tráquea que lo obligaban a inclinarse por mera inercia y vomitar una cantidad inhumana de sangre combinada con esos condenados y hermosos pétalos violeta.

Su cabeza daba vueltas por la falta de aire, y su visión borrosa por las lágrimas se opacaba en los bordes por la asfixia. Entonces, Haruka cayó ante el persistente pensamiento al fondo de su cabeza que había ignorado por ya un tiempo, iba a morir. Y había poco o más bien nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, por más que quisiera pelear un poco más y aferrarse a la poca vida que se escapaba sin retorno de su cuerpo a través de su boca. Porque estaba enfermo sin cura alguna.

Sus manos se cerraron sobre los bordes del lavabo en un último y desesperado intento por sostenerlo de pie un par de segundos más, tan solo unos segundos más hasta que aquella persona tan persistente al otro lado de la puerta consiguiera abrirla y salvarlo antes de desmayarse. Pero aunque la puerta se abriera, era una tontería, tan solo estaría prolongando lo inevitable.

Sería mejor tan solo morir ahí. Tal vez de esa manera podría olvidar que alguna vez sus sentimientos evolucionaron tanto dentro de su corazón como para transformarse en filosas enredaderas atravesando sus pulmones, causándole dolor con tan solo el simple pensamiento de esa cierta persona recibidora de su creciente afecto. Las maravillosas flores dentro de sus pulmones definitivamente eran un castigo, tan solo un recordatorio violento de su cobardía y de sus repulsivos sentimientos hacía una persona que jamás iba a voltear en su dirección de nuevo.

Haruka admiró la flor recién formada al fondo de su lavabo, sus pétalos se abrían revelando el centro conformado de más pequeños pétalos de un violeta mucho más potente que el resto, y estaba perfectamente colocada sobre una cama de líquido carmesí donde más pétalos sueltos se ahogaban sin un centro que los uniera a todos. La escena frente a sus ojos era casi hermosa, pero, por supuesto, la belleza de aquella dalia tan solo era una fachada, después de todo, era esa misma flor la que estaba matándolo desde el interior.

Una planta tan inofensiva y hermosa como esa era la que estaba recordandole constantemente que su tiempo era limitado, mucho más de lo que alguna vez creyó. Le era incluso difícil creer que su fin llegaría de una manera tan lamentable. Pero... no. Él se negaba a creer incluso eso. Porque Haruka, sin importar cuanto asumiera que su final estaba tan cerca, se aferraba a la vida con lo último de fuerza y voluntad que aún tenía. Era una criatura viva, sin importar que fuera casi un cadáver, su instinto más básico era vivir, aunque tan solo fueran unos segundos más, aunque solo fuera para cantar una canción más junto a _ellos._ Solo un segundo…

Solo eso… y nunca pediría nada más.

Escuchó un fuerte golpe, pero su tos opacó el sonido hasta convertirlo en mera estática en el fondo de su cabeza. Entonces, sin aire y sin más fuerza, sus manos resbalaron y sus piernas se tambalearon sin equilibrio hasta que su espalda finalmente golpeó la pared detrás suya, cubriendo de negro sus ojos por un segundo antes de volver al mismo escenario borroso. Captó un leve flash de un suave y pálido rosa frente a él, tal vez incluso jalandolo, pero sin fuerza y sin posibilidad de recuperar el aliento, se desmayó y esperó que la caída finalmente acabara con todo aquel doloroso incidente que llamaba _hanahaki._

**~**

Un suave suspiro, acompañado de una suave voz en una entonación casi perfecta al volumen de una melodía tan solo audible para él. “Unbalanced~” Haruka siguió las letras sobre el papel que sostenía, sosteniendo sus audífonos y soltando los versos pertinentes sobre el micrófono frente a él. Si debía elegir, aquella era una de sus canciones favoritas de las tantas que Minami había compuesto, ¿por qué? Nada en especial, simplemente que al igual que _Labyrinth_ , había algo en _Unbalanced Shadow_ que le hablaba a un nivel casi personal.

Además de eso, su voz y la de Minami se mezclaban de una manera que parecía casi irreal, de una forma tan suave y delicada que Haruka se preguntaba si el compositor de aquella bella melodía era el mismo que había compuesto _Poisonous Gangster_.

Haruka abrió la boca, pero un repentino pitido resonó directamente sobre sus oídos gracias a los audífonos que tenía puestos, interrumpiendo cualquier sonido que pudiera haber intentado salir de su garganta y, sin más opciones y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza en desarrollo, se deshizo del aparato dándole una corta y feroz mirada a la persona detrás del cristal del estudio que había provocado el molesto sonido.

El idiota en cuestión portaba en los labios una de las más fastidiosas sonrisas, actuando de manera tal que parecía estar burlandose de él o celebrando un victoria a costa suya, era una de esas expresiones que Haruka quería quitar a golpes de la cara del otro, de no ser, claro, porque era un idiol y su cara era el 90% de su encanto.

Así que contuvo su violencia y se limitó a cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. “¿Qué mierda fue eso, Torao?” Haruka preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, y era esa la única expresión rebosante de molestia que podía mostrarle a su compañero, aunque, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, no tenía la habilidad de intimidar mucho con solo eso.

Y casi podía sentir la burla sobre los labios de Torao, como si compartiera un lazo telepático con su compañero, era un hecho que sabía y podía adivinar con facilidad, sin esfuerzo alguno, era como si leer las expresiones de Torao se hubiera vuelto tan simple como cantar una escala de ida y vuelta sin detenerse a respirar. Por supuesto, agradecía esta peculiar habilidad, por lo menos con ella podía prepararse mentalmente y contener su violencia antes de la tragedia, aunque fuera solo algunas y muy contadas veces.

“Van a cerrar el estudio en diez, creí que querrías que alguien te llevara a casa, pero si prefieres quedarte a dormir aquí no hay problema por mí.” Haruka quería recordarle que era un idiota, pero se contuvo de hacerlo cuando una leve sonrisa apareció sobre sus labios, desapareciendo al segundo siguiente. Muy dentro de él, Haruka era capaz de sentir las buenas intenciones detrás del tono y fastidiosas palabras de Torao, y aunque eso no las hacía menos molestas, por lo menos les daba algo de calidez donde normalmente se encontraría mero vacío.

“¿No podías esperar un minuto más?” Haruka dijo, un exasperado suspiro escapando de sus labios mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, sabía la respuesta, porque era una obvia, Torao no estaría ahí si la respuesta fuera diferente un simple “no”, pero la pregunta aún así hizo que Torao casi se riera.

“¿Por qué?¿Qué diferencia hacía si ya llevabas más de una hora practicando?” Haruka sintió un ligero calor cubrir sus pómulos, ¡era una mera exageración!¡Él no llevaba tanto tiempo practicando! Era tan solo el tiempo necesario que debía dedicarle a la canción en uno de sus muy raros momentos libres, tan solo perdió la noción del tiempo al pasar de acorde en acorde, como era simple de hacer con las canciones de Minami.

Aunque tampoco era algo vergonzoso, Haruka sintió que Torao lo había hecho parecer de esa manera. No solo parecía un exagerado él por practicar una letra durante poco más de una hora, pero Torao a sus ojos también parecía una especie de acosador por saber cuánto tiempo había estado ahí haciendo lo mismo. “¿Estabas esperándome o algo parecido?” Preguntó Haruka suavemente, sus palabras claras y con un atisbo de esperanza en el fondo de toda su oración, pero la pregunta fue hecha tan solo por un mero instinto de su corazón. 

Debía admitirlo, su instinto fue más rápido que sus pensamientos, así que cuando su lógica consiguió alcanzar a su instinto, ya era demasiado tarde como para retirar la pregunta, y su rostro no hizo más que subir en tonos rojizos con la leve esperanza dentro de él de que Torao no lo hubiera escuchado, pero, a la vez, deseando que la pregunta fuera respondida con una afirmativa.

Pero, al parecer, aunque Torao lo había escuchado fuerte y claro, incluso quizá demasiado por lo aturdido que parecía, una respuesta jamás llegó de los labios del más alto.  
Haruka, por un breve segundo, simplemente quiso escaparse con el creciente silencio de Torao, pero ya que no soportaba continuar con el pesado ambiente que él mismo había creado, carraspeó, levantando una mano para cubrir la mitad inferior de su rostro lo más disimuladamente posible. “¿No era hoy cuando se estrenaba esa película de la que tanto hablabas?”

La distracción cumplió con su función, y el ambiente que antes se había vuelto incómodo por alguna razón que aún queda por comprender, volvió a ser uno en el que los dos compañeros de grupo podían respirar con tranquilidad o, por lo menos, regresó a ser uno en el que ambos podían nadar en la felicidad de la ignorancia momentánea. 

“Es hoy, ¿por qué?¿Interesado~?” Bromas aparte, Haruka tuvo que morderse la lengua para que sus traicioneros instintos no hicieran de las suyas una vez más y provocaran que un desesperado “sí” escapara de su boca. Mantuvo la calma y negó con la cabeza una vez más, pero no a modo de negación, más bien pretendía ocultar la leve risa que comenzaba a acumularse en su garganta. 

“Si lo estás entonces debería informarte que me regalaron un boleto extra por ser yo~” Torao mencionó juguetonamente, sacando los dos boletos de su chamarra y colocándolos contra el cristal para que Haruka pudiera admirar que no mentía ni bromeaba al hablar, aunque su tono pudiera dar otra impresión. 

Haruka entonces volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación con aquella traviesa sonrisa sobre los labios, una alegría completamente inexplicable para él, ardiendo como fuego en una oscura noche dentro de su exhausto corazón. Una parte de él pensó en salir inmediatamente de la habitación y saltar sobre el otro, repitiendo “sí” sin parar con emoción, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado vergonzoso e inaguantable para su lado más tsundere, por lo que se decantó por simplemente suspirar con la molesta sonrisa aun en su rostro, pero aun sin voltear directamente hacia Torao. ”Sería un desperdicio de boleto si me negara a ir contigo, ¿no?”

Torao soltó una corta risa de su lado del cristal, haciendo que Haruka nuevamente se sonrojara, pero la suave sonrisa aun se negaba a retirarse de su boca. “Sé que solo estás yendo conmigo porque tendrás palomitas y chocolates gratis.” Ciertamente aquel era un buen extra de salir al cine con Torao, pero era solo eso, un mero extra del que Haruka consideraba el premio mayor. Quizá era demasiado meloso en sus pensamientos, y cabe destacar que estos estaban muy alejados de la realidad en la que Haruka verdaderamente vivía, pero compartir tiempo con Torao simplemente le hacía sentir tan feliz y rebosante de energía que juraría que después de tan solo una corta película podría incluso correr un maratón y ganarlo sin problema alguno.

“Oh no, no solo eso.” Haruka respondió, moviéndose para colocar los audífonos y papeles en su respectivo sitio y, mientras caminaba, estaba completamente seguro de que los diez minutos que Torao antes había mencionado estaban cerca de acabarse, sino era que ya había expirado. “Voy a ir contigo y me vas a deber una tarde entera de videojuegos.”

Torao fue quien suspiró esta vez, soltando una leve risa antes de hablar nuevamente. “Siempre eres bienvenido a mi departamento~” Entonces la sonrisa de Haruka se debilitó considerablemente, convirtiéndose finalmente en una mueca ansiosa e incomoda, y sus pensamientos en una bruma que solo repetía una única frase haciendo que su corazón se ahogara entre la fuerte ansiedad y el pánico.

 _“Siempre que no haya otra persona con la que quiera estar.”_ Cierto, debía recordarse que Torao prefería pasar tiempo con Minami o Touma antes que con él, incluso estaba seguro de que Torao prefería acostarse con un completo desconocido antes que pasar la tarde con él si tenía la opción. Pero, por supuesto, también debía recordarse que aquellas palabras nunca salieron de la boca de Torao, sino tan sólo de su tortuosa ansiedad y despreciables pensamientos que atacaban continuamente su autoestima sin piedad alguna.

“¿Haruka?” Escuchó levemente y despertó de su trance, apagando el micrófono de la habitación, puesto que eso era lo único que le quedaba por hacer para poder dejar el estudio. “¿Estás bien?¿Tienes bajo el azúcar? **(N/A. “Tener bajo el azúcar” significa tener hambre)** Te veías muy pálido hace un segundo.” Torao le preguntó con preocupación, una sutil expresión genuinamente cariñosa cubriendo su usual bromista y coqueta, pero aunque Haruka podía verlo, algo en su pecho, leve y casi imperceptible, le repetía que estaba soñando, imaginando lo más loco e imposible en su cabeza sólo para aferrarse al poco confort que podía sacar de esas ideas. 

Intentó negar verbalmente, pero tan solo una temblorosa respiración dejó sus labios, haciendo que Torao de nuevo llamara su nombre con preocupación. Se resistió a la avalancha de pensamientos del mismo estilo que todos los anteriores, por su propio bien y por el de Torao, negando suavemente con la cabeza y finalmente disponiéndose a salir de la habitación que lo separaba de Torao. “Todo bien.” Haruka consiguió responder, empujando la puerta y encontrándose con Torao que seguía al otro lado del cristal, esperándolo pacientemente con la misma preocupación de antes, pero antes de que hubiera más preguntas que despertaran nuevos tortuosos pensamientos, Haruka tomó rápidamente uno de los boletos que su compañero aun sostenía, sorprendiendolo en el proceso. “¿Nos vamos ya?” Preguntó dándole la espalda, caminando hacia la puerta lentamente, invitando a su acompañante a seguirlo con cada paso que generaba un leve eco en la habitación.

Sonrió, pues pronto escuchó los pasos de Torao siguiéndolo de cerca, una nueva conversación iniciada y la ansiedad apartada al rincón más vacío y solitario de su corazón. _“Sí.”_ Haruka pensó, _“Donde debe estar y donde debe quedarse.”_

**~**

La escena comienza con un molesto sonido de pitidos constantes en una habitación esterilizada y casi completamente vacía. El sonido como tal comienza de forma leve, suave, podría decirse que es algo casi inaudible desde el limbo en el que se encuentra, pero mientras más luz alcanza a cubrir su visión, remplazando el negro de sus ojos, el pitido es más audible, a la par que más molesto.

El sonido es constante, como el tempo de una canción, con pocos cambios y variaciones dentro del límite del pentagrama, pero a diferencia de una canción, el sonido no es melódico en lo absoluto. Y, en vez de causarle algún tipo de emoción, lo único que hace es recordarle que, desafortunadamente, aún seguía con vida.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, la luz cegando durante un par de segundos hasta que parpadeó un considerable número de veces y su vista finalmente se adecuó a la iluminación dentro del cuarto. Pero no había nada que mereciera la pena mencionar a simple vista, tan solo el blanco techo de la habitación y las delgadas cortinas de un suave violeta que se mecían con el viento que entraba por la ventana a medio abrir.

No había ninguna vista que admirar, tan solo una estática habitación de hospital que no le era familiar, y por eso deseó poder volver a cerrar los ojos, nadar nuevamente en el cómodo limbo entre la vida y la muerte en el que había permanecido hasta que el constante pitido lo había sacado de ese pacifico trance. Pero volver a la tranquilidad del vacío se veía como una muy lejana opción, puesto que la dolorosa presión sobre su pecho había regresado casi al instante en el que lo hizo su conciencia y, aunque fuera una fuerza hiriente, tan solo lo torturaba sin permitirle desmayarse nuevamente. 

Podía sentir un leve escozor subir por su garganta en forma de tos, al inicio tan solo molesto e indoloro, pero pocos instantes después fue tortuoso e intolerable. Sentía, al cerrar los ojos, un cálido rastro húmedo recorrer sus mejillas hasta caer en la almohada sobre la que, de nuevo, estaba tosiendo violentamente delicados pétalos violeta cubiertos de sangre.

Quería llorar. Y estaba, indudablemente, llorando sin control alguno. ¿Qué era lo que hacía ahí exactamente? No, mejor pregunta: ¿cómo había llegado ahí en primer lugar? No recordaba haber perdido el conocimiento en presencia de alguien, pero si lo había hecho, tan solo rezaba que ese alguien no fuera Torao. A Touma podía explicarle la situación, estaba seguro de que su líder lo ayudaría aunque no fuera él el objeto de su amor no correspondido. A Minami podía explicárselo, sabía que Minami entendería, Minami siempre lo entendía, Minami lo haría sentir mejor con simples palabras. Pero Torao…

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y se vio obligado a empujarse a sí mismo hacia el borde de la cama para vomitar aún más sangre, sangre sobre la que hermosas flores se colocaban, indefensas e inofensivas, casi tanto como él en esa cama de hospital. 

“¡Haruka!” _Esa voz,_ Haruka pensó, una ligera sensación de alivio recorriendo su cuerpo por tan solo medio segundo, pero aquel sentimiento solo surgió porque no era la voz de Torao, así que fue algo momentáneo, y cuando Haruka logró recordar al propietario de la voz un terror innombrable le heló la sangre.

“¡Te-” Haruka intentó gritar, pero su voz se cortó, una ola de dolor en su ahora destrozada garganta y más flores cayendo al suelo lo obligaron a detenerse en seco para temblar en agonía. “¡No te atrevas a hablar, completo idiota!” El propietario de la voz, Kujou Tenn, el centro de TRIGGER e hijo adoptivo de Takamasa le gritó de vuelta, acercándose con pasos apresurados hasta el borde de su cama y colocando una mano sobre su espalda. “No puedo creer esto… simplemente no es posible a mí parecer. Es una coincidencia demasiado cruel...” Tenn murmuró para sí mismo, y aunque Haruka sintió curiosidad por el significado de aquellas palabras sueltas, a duras penas conseguía respirar como para preguntar nada.

Largos segundos pasaron hasta que la enfermedad le concedió a Haruka un breve descanso del sufrimiento, y aunque sus lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, por lo menos tenía la posibilidad de respirar algo de aire como normalmente, al menos esperaba que fuera el suficiente como para calmar su desesperación. “Haruka.” Tenn llamó con una mano aún sobre su espalda, y no había nada en especial que Haruka pudiera identificar en la voz del miembro de TRIGGER, no se escuchaba vacía, pero tampoco había ningún sentimiento específico que le diera una pista de los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Tenn. “¿Quién es?” 

Haruka intentó responder algo mordaz y defensivo, pero en lugar de palabras, lo único que abandonó sus labios fue un horroroso sonido desafinado cargado de dolor, Haruka jamás había sentido una fuerza rasgar con tanta potencia su garganta al punto de dejarlo casi por completo afónico. Empujó su voz lo más que pudo, pero solo desesperados sonidos escaparon de su boca, y Tenn lo notó después de meros segundos, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y pasándolo a Haruka.

Se sentía miserable, adolorido y cansado. Quería acabar con todos los sentimientos tan intensos que no paraba de experimentar. El solo pensamiento de ser incapaz de hablar ya pesaba toneladas sobre él, y sus manos no hacían más que temblar mientras intentaba sostener el celular de Tenn y escribir algo en él. Una sola y simple palabra que antes lo habría hecho sonreír aunque fuera un corto segundo, pero que ahora tan solo le generaba un horroroso dolor, no solo físico, sino también emocional. _“Torao”_ Había escrito en el celular, cubriendo su cara con sus manos una vez Tenn tuvo de vuelta el aparato, amortiguando un afligido llanto que le recordó que aquellos eran los únicos sonidos que era capaz de soltar ahora.

Tenn suspiró, pero si iba a regañarlo o mirarlo de alguna manera que lo hiciera sentir aún más miserable, Haruka no lo vio ni lo escuchó, pues toda su energía y concentración estaban en el dulce, pero a la vez amargo, recuerdo de esa sola persona a la que pertenecía su corazón. Pensar en Torao era complicado y, para su corazón, se sentía incluso prohibido.

Decir que era tan solo un “amor pasajero” hubiera sido incorrecto en su totalidad, puesto que aunque cualquiera intentara convencerlo de esa ridícula idea, incluso las bellas flores creciendo dentro de sus pulmones le decían todo lo contrario. _Mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día,_ era lo que esas flores le recordaban cada vez que volteaba su vista hacia ellas, sus propios y más profundos sentimientos expuestos a través de dolor y amargura. Amaba a Torao y, probablemente, no dejaría de hacerlo pronto, por mucho que el dolor se acumulara en su ser.

“Sé que debes estar lleno de dolor en este momento, pero quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir, porque de aquí en adelante ya no hay más opciones ni soluciones creativas que vayan a ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?” Haruka tembló, pues era extraño, no podía comprender si Tenn estaba intentando ayudarle verdaderamente o no, pero no encontró nada inusual en el tono de Tenn, y ya que todo a su alrededor parecía temblar sin control, pensó que si Tenn quería lastimarlo más de alguna manera, ya no importaría.

Asintió y esperó a que Tenn continuara, y esperaba tantas cosas, pero no esperaba recibir la genuina ayuda de Kujou Tenn. “No sé las circunstancias actuales de ustedes dos, pero supongo que si no se lo has dicho es por una razón, por eso quiero decirte que hay una solución alternativa para acabar con la enfermedad.” Haruka alzó la cabeza, sus ojos se posaron sobre Tenn, abriéndose de par en par ante la sola sugerencia de que hubiera más de una manera de acabar con esa tortutra. 

Llevó una mano al hombro del centro de TRIGGER, con la esperanza de que tan solo eso pudiera hacerle saber al otro que estaba dispuesto a intentar, que estaba dispuesto a escuchar sin interrumpir, sin palabras o pensamientos defensivos, que, en contraste con su usual forma de tratar con Tenn, le mostraran que genuinamente quería confiar y creer.  
Pero eso era sólo producto del sentimiento de esperanza que invadió su ser, y aquella sensación no era más que por la idea de deshacerse del dolor que cada día no hacía más que intensificarse. Todo era una simple ilusión fabricada por la agonía que atravesaba sus pulmones y desgarraba poco a poco su garganta, robando su voz a la par que su vida; era no más que un vestigio de sus esperanzas, del aún persistente deseo de aferrarse a la vida que aún le quedaba.

“Por... favor…” Haruka consiguió decir con una voz que no era suya, rompiendo la fachada de indiferencia en la expresión de Tenn por primera vez desde… bueno, probablemente desde la primera vez que se conocieron.

El rostro de Tenn no mostraba condescendencia alguna y era, más bien, todo lo contrario; por primera vez Haruka no sentía que los ojos de Tenn emanaran aquella aura de superioridad que conseguía intimidarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, y le era extraño, porque por lo que se sentía como la única vez que podría hacerlo, estaba mirando a Tenn como un igual, y Tenn estaba devolviéndole la mirada en la misma forma. 

“Finalmente sé que será una decisión que solo tú puedas tomar, pero… por lo menos quisiera que supieras toda la historia, y no solamente el fragmento que quieres escuchar.” La voz de Tenn se escuchaba melancólica, dudosa, y Haruka se atrevería a decir que, tal vez, había algo de añoranza en ella. “Hay una operación que puede remover las flores, si se hace correctamente es segura y tiene pocas posibilidades de fallar, dejarías de sentir dolor y seguro con el tiempo recuperarías tu voz.” 

Alivio, Haruka sintió tanto alivio con tan solo unas pocas palabras. Su pecho se sintió más ligero y sus ojos amenazaron con volver a llorar, era simplemente la mejor noticia que cualquier persona pudo haberle dado jamás. Podría volver a sentirse él mismo después de tanto tiempo de dolor, podría volver a respirar el fresco aire de Japón sin sentir que iba a ahogarse, podría volver a cantar junto a sus amigos sin necesidad de mentirles con respecto al deterioro de su voz, podría incluso intentar acercarse a Torao de nuevo, bromear como solían y pasar tiempo en mayormente tonterías.

Si se deshacía de la planta entonces seguramente encontraría el valor de preguntarle a Torao la causa de su ausencia, la razón por la cual, repentinamente, Torao ya no parecía querer mirarlo. Aunque la respuesta lo hiriera, por lo menos sabía que nada lo haría más que la horrorosa enfermedad que padecía. Quizá entonces podría aceptar que Torao jamás estaría con él de nuevo, que tan solo era una molesta presencia en la vida del otro, un incidente y una persona por la que no sentía más que lastima; si era de esa forma, Haruka no lo culparía en lo más mínimo.

“¡Haruka!” Su pecho se contrajo de nuevo sobre las espinas de las plantas, sus pulmones siendo perforados por las filosas espinas de una inofensiva flor que no hizo más que crecer hasta que su interior se sintió tan horriblemente lleno que su cuerpo se vio obligado a forzarlo a vomitar sobre el suelo de la habitación una vez más. Había escuchado a Tenn gritar, pero su mente solo catalogó el sonido como estática detrás de las ensordecedoras ondas de sonido que produjo su propio corazón junto a sus oídos.

Quería que se detuviera. Solo quería que todo se detuviera un segundo. Pero el corto lapso de tiempo que tuvo de descanso se vio arruinado cuando Tenn prácticamente lo jaló para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. “Sé que estás mal, y por eso quiero advertirte antes de que corras a pagar por una solución sin pensar más que en el dolor. ¡Haruka, si te haces la operación perderás tus sentimientos hacia esa persona, además de todos tus recuerdos acerca de él!”

Haruka empujó a Tenn y se inclinó hacía el suelo para vomitar nuevamente.

**~**

Todo comenzó con un sueño, como toda buena historia, que cuenta con un claro inicio, un suceso del que todas las cosas se desprendieron; si bien no es siempre un desencadenante, podría decirse, sin duda alguna, que es un punto de partida para la trama y los sucesos que quedan por ser contados.  
Los sueños también tienen un inicio, como lo tiene esta historia, pero de manera similar a la narrativa de este relato, los sueños tienden a comenzar como una experiencia bizarra y confusa, puede que nada esté sucediendo, pero a la vez puede que un sin número de cosas lo estén haciendo.

El sueño de Haruka comenzó así. Obscuro y confuso. Pocas cosas estaban claras, y tan solo estaba seguro de que aquel lugar era grande, incluso excesivamente, y precisamente porque la sensación de ese lugar alrededor suya le era familiar pudo estar seguro de que era un escenario, quizá no uno en el que antes se hubiera puesto de pie, pero en definitiva debía ser una arena para conciertos.   
El liso suelo debajo suyo sobre el cual podía moverse con facilidad, sin deslizarse, pero sin quedarse atorado en ningún punto; las cálidas luces blancas sobre él apuntando a un solo lugar, moviéndose a la par de una canción que no podía escuchar; lineas solo visibles para él que indican las zonas del suelo que podían moverse para ocultar algo o para elevarlo; todo, absolutamente todo de aquel lugar le indicaba que era un escenario, y uno grande también.

Pero de tan solo una cosa que tomaba por sentado, otras preguntas surgían en su cabeza, como por qué había un gigantesco espejo cubriendo la pared detrás suya, o por qué aunque era una arena de gran tamaño los asientos delante suya eran tan pocos y tan opacos. 

Haruka se movió solo un centímetro de lugar para cambiar su posición hacía el espejo, se extrañó un poco al no reconocer en lo absoluto la ropa que traía puesta, parecía un traje propio de su grupo, el diseño, los adornos, e incluso algunos colores eran imposibles de no reconocer, pero la ropa estaba falta de brillo, como si quien la hizo tan solo hubiera copiado y pegado el patrón en ese modelo. Le faltaba vitalidad y seguridad, no era un diseño hecho con interés o cuidado en lo absoluto, era solo tela que imitaba sus usuales trajes.

Y el cuello alto del traje estaba sofocandolo de manera tal que se preguntó cómo alguien podía esperar que se moviera con eso puesto. Pero intentó soportarlo, respirando lo más lentamente que le era posible por la nariz mientras se acercaba al espejo. Aunque nada de interés sucedió cuando estuvo de frente al espejo, casi tocándolo, tan solo consiguió ver muchos más detalles de su traje más de cerca, e intentó concentrarse en procesar cada uno de ellos, pero solamente uno de los adornos llamó su atención.

Un solitario broche del tamaño de su palma colocado cuidadosamente al costado de su peinado, apartado del resto de los adornos como si no perteneciera al conjunto, y oculto casi completamente de la vista gracias a su cabello. _Una pena,_ Haruka pensó, desprendiendo el broche de su cabello con el mayor de los cuidados, puesto que el ornamento se veía delicado, por lo menos a simple vista, _es lo único que desprende brillo de todo este traje_. 

Sostuvo el broche sobre su mano, pasando sus pulgares sobre la superficie de cristal del adorno, era liso y frío al tacto, pero agradable tanto a este sentido como a la vista, con los colores que lo caracterizaban sobre el cristal que formaba su fermata, además de combinarse en el punto de suave color aqua de su símbolo con uno nuevo y familiar, de un hermoso color opaco semejante al cobre. El símbolo de Torao, un simile incluso más hermoso que su propio símbolo, casi tan perfecto y llamativo como la persona de la que provenía. El logo de ŹOOĻ se encontraba incrustado en un blanco y limpio cristal sobre ambos de sus símbolos de una manera limpia, como una pieza encajando perfectamente en un rompecabezas, aunque este era solo de tres piezas.

Para Haruka aquel broche era hermoso, infinitamente mejor que cualquiera de las piezas que componían su actual traje, y por alguna razón significaba mucho para él tan solo mirarlo, le recordaba a algo, le decía algo, algo personal tan oculto dentro de su corazón que no supo ponerle un nombre.  
Y en su distracción falló en percatarse de las brillantes luces de incontables colores apareciendo una por una en el espejo, reflejando lo que había a su espalda, y cuando lo hizo fue tan solo por una simple mirada al espejo donde sintió un escalofrío al ver los asientos aun carentes de vida, pero ya no carentes de luz.

Se volteó rápidamente, aun en contra de su mejor juicio, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente contra sus oídos y la respiración se le cortaba, sus vías respiratorias negándose a llevar aire desde su nariz hasta sus pulmones, en su lugar haciéndolo hiperventilar ruidosamente. Podía escuchar voces humanas viniendo de las desfiguradas sombras sin rostro sosteniendo las luces delante suya, estaban pidiéndole… no, _comandando_ que cantara, que se moviera, que los entretuviera; pero él no se movía, tan solo lo hacían las figuras delante suya, eran pasos lentos, pero seguros que hacían que el suelo temblara bajo sus pies.

Un nauseabundo olor llegó hasta su nariz, haciendo que respirar fuera aún más complicado de lo que ya era, Haruka no podía describirlo exactamente, pero se sentía repulsivo y familiar a mismo tiempo, como si hubiera olido aquella esencia en algún otro sitio antes, pero hubiera empujado el recuerdo a uno de esos callejones sin salida dentro de su cabeza. Quiso vomitar gracias a la intensidad del olor acercándose cada vez más a él, pero milagrosamente consiguió tragar de vuelta el asqueroso líquido que amenazó con escapar de su garganta después de un par de arcadas.

Haruka intentó moverse y escapar hacia cualquier lugar que le fuera posible, lejos de esas cosas cuyas voces aún podía oír y resonaban sin descanso en su cabeza, cuyo olor le provocaba náuseas y cuyos rostros no podía ver, pero esto lo prefería así. Intentó huir, pero lo único que logró fue dar dos pasos hacia atrás antes de que su espalda chocara contra el cristal del espejo, efectivamente atrapandolo entre la pesadilla delante suya y su reflejo detrás.

No creyó que hubiera una salida, y aunque la hubiera habido, Haruka estaba demasiado aterrado, a mitad de un ataque de pánico, como para pensar con claridad en cualquier tipo de solución. Así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, abrazándose a sí mismo siendo que esa era su única defensa, su espalda pegada al espejo y empujando instintivamente como si con eso el cristal fuera a ceder detrás suya y concederle una salida. Quería llorar, gritar, huir, y estaba seguro de que una de esas opciones ya estaba sucediendo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando bloquear lo que sucedía a su alrededor como para que le importara algo más.

Sintió algo asquerosamente helado tomar sus muñecas y apartarlas forzosamente, y aunque gritó con toda su fuerza la presión que lo sostenía en su lugar no se debilitó.  
Plegarias, ruegos y gritos desesperados. Aunque de su boca salió tanto, nada pareció funcionar, la fuerza que le impedía moverse se mantuvo firme, sosteniendo sus muñecas sin dejarlo ir.

“Haruka.” Contuvo el aliento, un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado de una forma tan fría y carente de sentimientos por una nueva voz familiar que obligó a todas las demás a quedarse calladas. “Abre los ojos.” Negó con la cabeza, pues es lo único que consiguió hacer, su voz demasiado débil y el resto de él demasiado aterrado como para dar otro tipo de contestación. “Haruka. Abre los ojos.”

“Por favor… por favor suéltame…” Haruka logró decir entre sollozos con su entrecortada respiración. “Por favor… por favor… Torao…” El agarre sobre sus muñecas se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor y pronto se vio forzado a abrir los ojos. Detrás suya, Torao aun sostenía sus muñecas, manteniéndolo en la misma posición, pero Haruka agradecía no tener que verlo de frente, aun si de nuevo tenía que ver a esas cosas acercarse peligrosamente a su persona, sin posibilidad de huir.

“¿No eres un idol?¿No se supone que eres especial?¿No se supone que debes entretener?¿O acaso eres tan inútil que no puedes hacer incluso lo más simple?” Sollozó, puesto que ya no le quedaba nada que pudiera hacer, las palabras clavándose sobre su corazón, sobre su pecho, atravesando su cuerpo como filosas espinas llenas de veneno. Dolía. Dolía demasiado más de lo que era capaz de soportar. “Si eres así… realmente no mereces ni siquiera mirarme, mucho menos amarme, ¿no lo crees así?” 

“¿Crees que estoy evitándote? Por supuesto que lo hago.” _Basta,_ Haruka quiso gritar innumerables veces, pero solo ahogados sonidos de dolor salían de su boca acompañados por sollozos y su acelerada respiración. “De tan solo pensar en tu presencia y en tus repulsivos sentimientos me dan náuseas.” 

“No mereces a nada ni a nadie, y nunca lo harás.” 

Haruka gritó cuando una de esas cosas le saltó encima, cerrando los ojos instantáneamente con una aterradora sensación subiendo por su espalda, atravesando justo donde su corazón y pulmones se hallaban, pero incluso si no sintió dolor, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos de nuevo. “Dulces sueños, Haruka.” 

Soltó otro grito más, pero esta vez sus ojos se abrieron, el nombre de su compañero abandonando sus labios a una habitación oscura y vacía, donde solo él se hallaba. Cubierto de sudor y lágrimas, hiperventilando violentamente a la par que tosiendo sin control alguno, y cuando su visión se aclaró lo suficiente se horrorizó al ver el suelo de su habitación y la almohada de su cama cubiertos de pétalos violeta empapados en sangre. “¿Qué…?” Fue lo único que abandonó sus labios, después una nueva ola de llanto y tos imparable lo derribó, obligándolo a temblar de dolor y miedo sobre su cama hasta que las cosas pudieran calmarse.

Haruka no durmió más esa noche. Haruka tampoco durmió la siguiente, o la siguiente de esa.  
Era sólo el comienzo, y de eso estaba seguro. Un comienzo que, como en toda buena historia, era un punto de partida. Para Haruka todo comenzó con un sueño, pero este fue más bien un punto de partida para su enfermedad, un punto de inicio para el hanahaki, y uno que, a diferencia de una historia para la que aún no se ha decidido un final, ya contaba con un desenlace.

Y uno desafortunado seguramente.

**~**

Extrañamente, Haruka no duró más de una noche en el hospital antes de que Tenn entrara de nuevo por la puerta de la habitación para decirle que podían irse. No tenía idea alguna de cómo Tenn había conseguido que lo dejaran ir con tal facilidad cuando durante las previas 24 horas había estado vomitando una cantidad inconcebible de sangre y flores, pero tampoco hizo ninguna pregunta cuando incluso lo dejaron ir sin presionarlo para pagar la fianza del hospital. 

“No fui yo quien pagó, si eso es lo que estabas pensando.” Tenn le aseguró de camino al estacionamiento, en un incómodo y silencioso viaje en elevador, mayormente porque la voz de Haruka aun se negaba a salir de la manera usual, y Tenn no estaba por presionarlo para que mantuviera una conversación que obviamente no deseaba tener. “Fue cierto idiota que parece haber desarrollado un extraño cariño hacía ti, por razones incomprensibles, si a mí me lo preguntas.” 

Para Haruka, Tenn se escuchaba molesto, pero no precisamente con él, más bien con la persona cuyo nombre parecía no querer decir; aunque, bueno, Haruka no era tonto como para mantenerse ignorante a la persona que había hecho tal acto de caridad. “Yaotome ha cambiado en su forma de ser conmigo desde el rodaje de _La Danse Macabre”_ Haruka dijo, su voz aún ronca y sin fuerza alguna, un par de toses colándose a mitad de su oración, interrumpiendolo, pero Tenn esperó pacientemente a que terminara de hablar para chasquear la lengua en completo fastidio, cruzándose de brazos mientras Haruka intentaba agregar algo más, aún si sabía que no era lo mejor para su garganta. “Pero no creí que le dirías lo que sucedió… ni siquiera a mis amigos planeaba decirles...”

Estaba mal, eso lo tenía claro, pero no podía permitir que sus amigos se enteraran del predicamento en el que se encontraba, si lo hacían, sería solamente un gran fastidio, y les causaría molestias a las personas que tanto estimaba por no haber conseguido ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse en pie por su cuenta y resolver sus problemas. Pero, por alguna razón, Tenn había creído prudente contarle de aquello al resto de TRIGGER, y aunque Haruka debía estar molesto, dispuesto a gritar y a insultar a Tenn por no guardar su secreto, no podía forzarse a sentir o hacer tales cosas.

¿Por qué...? Haruka no estaba seguro, pero una parte de él suponía que era porque todo su ser estaba tan cansado y enfermo de sentir cualquier cosa, que ahora comenzaba a negarse a sentir ciertas emociones.   
Por supuesto, eso era solo una teoría, y no había forma de demostrar que era así; tal vez simplemente sentía tan completa gratitud hacía Tenn por su ayuda, que no podía importarle menos si se lo contaba al resto de TRIGGER.

“Gaku insistió en saber por qué de repente quería una ambulancia y por qué insistía en mantener a ŹOOĻ sin información de tu condición aun si eran tus amigos.” Tenn no sonaba particularmente molesto cuando habló, pero definitivamente había algo en su voz, algo extraño que Haruka no supo bautizar. “Ryuu no fue mejor. Ambos insistieron en que ŹOOĻ debía saber si era que algo malo te había sucedido. Afortunadamente para ti, finalmente logré convencerlos de deshacerse de tus compañeros y llamar a una ambulancia sin demasiadas preguntas.”

Haruka asintió en silencio, con poco o más bien nada que agregar a la historia de Tenn. No iba a agradecer, aunque sonaba rudo y descortés no hacerlo, pero creyó sentir que Tenn no quería que le agradeciera en lo absoluto, y él tampoco estaba listo como para expresar tan abiertamente un agradecimiento hacia alguien que hace unos meses era no más que un enemigo.

“Aunque tus compañeros han estado preguntando sin cesar por ti, Inumaru ha llamado unas trescientas veces, aunque creo que ese número se queda corto. Mido incluso amenazó con quemar Yaotome Pro si no les decíamos de ti. Aunque, sin duda, Natsume fue el peor, casi logró sacarle las respuestas a Gaku con esa… sonrisa suya… el idiota tuvo suerte de que yo estuviera ahí para salvarlo.” Una sombra de sonrisa pasó por las facciones de Haruka, a la par que un intento de risa escapó por medio segundo de sus labios; algo en las palabras de Tenn había hecho que sintiera una leve calidez en su corazón, una extraña sensación de alivio combinada con felicidad que le dio algo de fuerza para tragarse el dolor de las flores creciendo en su interior. 

Pero decirle a sus amigos la verdad aun estaba fuera de las opciones. Tan solo se limitaría a disfrutar de la prohibida sensación de sentirse querido por las personas a las que tan alta estima tenía, aunque finalmente no mereciera tal sentimiento, ni siquiera se sentía digno de ser el objeto de preocupación de sus amigos, él simplemente no merecía tales cosas, porque jamás sería capaz de pagar por ellas de una forma digna y completa.

Tan solo en un segundo, sintió un ardor subir por su garganta, aunque no entendía la razón, después de todo, no había pensado específicamente en Torao esta vez, pero aun así ahí estaban las flores, subiendo por su garganta y aferrándose con sus espinas a las paredes de su tráquea para impulsarse hacia arriba, arcadas haciéndose presentes para indicarle que necesitaba expulsar el bloqueo y el malestar lo antes posible.  
Tenn notó su situación, su respiración pesada y la forma en que Haruka se cubría la boca desesperadamente con una expresión cargada de agonía; Haruka sintió a Tenn acercarse a él, colocando una mano sobre la espalda y otra sobre el pecho, aplicando la fuerza necesaria para hacer que se inclinara aunque fuera tan solo un poco por si no aguantaba las flores ahogadas en sangre subiendo por su garganta.

“Aguanta un poco más… solo hasta que salgamos del elevador.” Tenn le dijo de una forma tan suave, tan calmada y cálida, que Haruka casi tuvo un cortocircuito, pero, por suerte para él, consiguió asentir e ignorar el inusual comportamiento de Tenn, centrándose en respirar lo más profundo que pudiera para soltar el aire por la nariz lentamente, tragándose el vómito que sentía estaba por vencerlo. “Tres pisos más…”

Haruka sintió que lloraría una vez más, tan solo quería que el dolor se detuviera un segundo, quería respirar, pero sobretodo, quería pensar en sus amigos… en su familia, sin sentir que se ahogaría en sus sentimientos o en su agonía eventualmente. “Un piso más…” Estaba comenzando a llorar sin control. Una parte de él simplemente quería que Torao estuviera ahí, que lo abrazara con toda su fuerza y que le dijera que todo estaría bien, porque sus sentimientos eran mutuos, porque lo amaba tanto como Haruka lo hacía. Eso lo haría feliz, tan infinitamente feliz que quizá no lo merecería.

Pero no sucedería, porque Torao no podía sentir más que lástima por él, porque si alguna vez había sido cercanos, eso era tan solo una ilusión creada por su corazón y sus fervientes sentimientos. Si Torao viera lo que era, seguramente lo odiaría, seguramente no sería suficiente y sería abandonado como lo fue por Takamasa en el pasado. Porque era solo eso, un ser humano tan inútil y patético que jamás podría complacer o ayudar a alcanzar los deseos de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, mucho menos podría ser suficiente para una persona tan maravillosa como lo era Torao, esa persona que había soportado sus quejas, sus críticas, su compañía y sus defectos, pero jamás le había pedido que fuera diferente o que se detuviera. 

Y el pensamiento melancólico de lo que para él era la realidad tan solo lo empujaron al límite, apartó a Tenn y forzó las puertas del elevador a abrirse cuando escuchó el sonido que indicaba su llegada al piso deseado, dejándose caer a un costado donde, por suerte, había un bote de basura sobre el que pudo vomitar hasta quedarse prácticamente sin fuerzas. 

Había cerrado los ojos durante todo el proceso, pero cuando finalmente los abrió, un trozo de tela blanca apareció frente a él, al inicio borroso gracias a las lágrimas que opacaban su visión, pero después consiguió distinguir el inmaculado trozo de tela frente a él, a la par que a la persona que se lo tendía. “Gracias…” Consiguió decir a medias, tomando lo que suponía era un pañuelo de las manos de Tenn para pasarlo sobre sus labios, manchando la perfecta tela de carmesí, un color que no se iría con una simple lavada.

Tenn lo miró un largo lapso de tiempo sin decir nada, pero con la intención de hacerlo, en sus ojos veía que había palabras sin expresar que deseaba decir, pero algo le impedía poner sus pensamientos en palabras y decirlas en voz alta. Haruka no mencionó esto y se limitó a apoyarse de la pared para levantarse, aferrando el manchado trozo de tela contra su pecho, después de todo, mencionar lo creía ver no era lo que debía hacer con Tenn, no era de su incumbencia después de todo.

“¿Puedes caminar?” Haruka supuso que podía, y ya que sus palabras no saldrían, decidió dar un par de pasos lejos de la pared para darle una respuesta a Tenn. Afortunadamente, el centro de TRIGGER entendió su pequeña acción al instante y asintió en su dirección, pero aún así, se acercó para tomar su brazo, sosteniéndolo no con la intención de ayudarlo a caminar, sino más bien para evitar que se cayera si sus piernas llegaban a fallar. “Vayamos con Gaku y Ryuu, deberían estar cerca.”

Haruka asintió, dejando que Tenn guiara el camino a través del estacionamiento subterráneo del hospital en el gigantesco laberinto de autos y oscuridad casi total. Solo podía esperar que, como Tenn había dicho, el camino no fuera uno largo, pues se sentía a morir nuevamente, y una parte de él le gritaba de forma incansable que se detuviera o iba a desmayarse otra vez.

“¡Gaku!¡Ryuu!” Escuchó a Tenn gritar, su andar deteniéndose por un segundo mientras agitaba la mano suavemente, llamando la atención de los dos adultos frente a un vehículo que Haruka no había visto hasta ese entonces; Gaku y Ryuu le devolvieron la seña a Tenn, y pronto Ryuu estuvo junto a él para ofrecerle ayuda amablemente, mientras que Gaku aprovechó para entrar al auto y encenderlo lo antes posible.

“¿Cómo has estado niño?” Escuchó a Gaku decirle, sin malicia alguna, cuando estuvo en el asiento tras el copiloto, con Tenn a su lado y Ryuu frente a él. Sintió como Gaku le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza y revolvió su cabello de la manera más cariñosa de todas, casi igualando la sensación de calidez que lo abrumaba cada vez que Torao hacía aquello. “De verdad voy a matar a quien quiera que te haya hecho esto.” Ryuu regañó a Gaku por el comentario, que para Haruka sonó demasiado más serio y honesto que a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y Tenn simplemente chasqueó la lengua y pateó el asiento delante suya, demandando a Gaku que condujera de una vez por todas.

“Haruka-kun, supondré que Tenn ya te contó sobre la operación, ¿no es así?” Ryuu le preguntó, mirándolo por el retrovisor, una amable expresión casi demasiado pura en su rostro, y para él era, de cierta forma, similar a Touma: amable, pero firme, agregando cariño y calidez a sus palabras siempre que hablaba.  
Haruka asintió, acomodando su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana, buscando una posición medianamente cómoda en la cual quedarse. “Ya veo, Tenn siempre es tan confiable para estas cosas.”

“A diferencia de cierta persona.” Tenn agregó, y Haruka escuchó un sonido de molestia de parte de Gaku, pero ninguna queja que siguiera el sonido. En cambio recibió otra cálida sonrisa de parte de Gaku, algo raro en el líder de TRIGGER en una situación común, claro, pero no con la gente que estimaba, y si bien Haruka se sentía honrado de recibir una de esas sonrisas reservadas solo para ciertas personas, no podía evitar sentir que no merecía algo así, mucho menos de parte de la persona que pertenecía al grupo que hacía un tiempo había intentado destruir.

Pero aun si era sí, encontró la fuerza suficiente para que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaran por una décima de segundo, responder el gesto era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que había poco a su disposición. “Hey, ¿se te antoja algo dulce? Mido dijo que te encantaban las cosas dulces.” Esta vez una sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios sin esfuerzo, por supuesto que Torao recordaría que amaba los dulces. Siempre que salían juntos terminaban en una repostería o en una tienda de dulces, y Torao rara vez le negaba uno o dos postres.

Era una hermosa memoria grabada en lo profundo de su corazón, como muchas otras, y a todas las atesoraba con su vida entera. Perderlas sonaba erróneo, puesto que si lo hacía, una gran parte de él simplemente desaparecería y dejaría de ser Isumi Haruka. “¿Puedo tener roles de canela y chocolate caliente?” Haruka preguntó, algo de su confianza regresando a su voz, junto con una ligera felicidad que era audible para las otras tres personas en el auto.

Tenn soltó un suspiro a su lado, volteando a la ventana sin agregar nada en lo absoluto, aunque de nuevo parecía que quería hacerlo. Ryuu soltó una corta y suave risa mientras que Gaku le dedicó otra sonrisa más, asintiendo y cambiando de dirección a cualquier repostería cercana.

**~**

Afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Un cielo gris se extendía sobre ellos con fuertes relámpagos cayendo cada cierto tiempo de una manera tan intensa que Haruka dudaba que la lluvia fuera a detenerse pronto.  
Era extraño que se sintiera perturbado por una simple lluvia, pues nunca había sido un problema quedarse dentro de casa a esperar por un alto en las gotas de agua cayendo del cielo, se quedaría haciendo cosas en su celular o para la escuela, quizá incluso se quedaría junto a la ventana a ver las luces producidas por los relámpagos, pero esta vez era diferente.

Para empezar, era el departamento de Torao en el que aún se encontraba, pues su compañero había insistido en que se quedara cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, diciéndole que se enfermaría si caminaba sin un paraguas por las mojadas calles de japón hasta la parada de autobús más cercana. Haruka protestó contra la idea de quedarse, no porque no deseara la compañía de Torao o porque temiera quedarse a dormir en un lugar nuevo con su compañero, de hecho, esas dos opciones eran más que bienvenidas, aunque eso no lo admitiría en voz alta; no, era más bien que temía causarle una molestia a Torao con su repentina presencia, además de que no quería preocupar a su abuela más de la cuenta.

Los sentimientos dentro de su corazón eran confusos, como la bruma de nubes que no paraban de moverse al ser empujadas por el viento, donde ninguna forma era distinguible; no quería moverse mucho de su lugar en el sofá junto a la ventana mientras Torao no le diera permiso de hacerlo, pues se sentía cohibido por aun estar en el departamento ajeno, como si él fuera una intromisión en un lugar al que no pertenecía. Pero sabía de igual manera que el departamento de Torao no era, en ningún sentido, un lugar desconocido para él con todas la veces que ya había estado ahí, y sabía que a Torao no le molestaba su presencia, mucho menos que explorara el lugar todo lo que quisiera o, por lo menos, si le molestaba, jamás había hecho un comentario al respecto.

Haruka finalmente se decidió por quedarse en el sofá junto a la ventana, como una sombra sin una persona a la cual seguir, imperceptible, a no ser que abrieras los ojos para verlo, y si de algo temía Haruka era de lo extrañamente perceptivo que era Torao en ocasiones. 

Mientras sus pensamientos divagaban entre unas cosas y otras, escuchó una puerta lejana a él abrirse, recordaba que antes Torao le había dicho que iba a bañarse y que no tardaría demasiado, que incluso podrían pedir comida de algún lugar cercano si a Haruka se le antojaba algo, así que por esa razón no le prestó demasiada atención a la puerta o a los pasos que indicaban el cambio de habitaciones de Torao. “Ah, Haruka, el baño está libre si quieres usarlo.” Torao le dijo desde la puerta que separaba la sala de estar de la habitación principal y el baño, una pequeña toalla sobre sus hombros que evitaba que las gotas de agua resbalando por las hebras de su cabello tocaran su camiseta.

Haruka sintió un sonrojo abrirse paso hasta su rostro, el cabello de Torao, dejando caer translúcidas gotas de agua hasta las puntas de este, brillando tan solo un segundo antes de caer a la toalla, le recordaron a la lluvia fuera del departamento, fuerte, pero tan bella e hipnótica que era imposible apartar la vista; la única diferencia era que Torao siempre había sido mucho más agradable a la vista que un montón de nubes oscurecidas.

“¿Algo interesante llamó tu atención~?” El rojo en su rostro se intensificó, ¿a caso se había quedado demasiado tiempo mirando? Supuso que si Torao había hecho ese comentario era probable que se había excedido del tiempo normal de respuesta de cualquier ser humano medio. 

_Que vergonzoso,_ Haruka pensó, casi como un regaño mental, eligiendo mirar a la ventana en espera de que la vergüenza se fuera mágicamente, pero Torao no le dio el gusto de que eso sucediera. “Te aseguro que soy más interesante que una ventana, ¿o no estás de acuerdo con eso~?” Haruka quería morir, aunque no estaba mirando a Torao de frente podía imaginar la estúpida sonrisa victoriosa que debía tener en los labios. Esa estúpida sonrisa, con esa estúpida expresión en ese estupido rostro del estupido de Torao que no tenía ningún derecho a ser tan jodidamente atractivo como era.

 _¿¡Atractivo?!¿¡Ese idiota?!¡Por supuesto que no!¡Debo estar delirando!_ Los pensamientos de Haruka continuaron en un bucle de negación constante mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos, evitando mirar al idiota de su compañero mientras lo escuchaba reirse a costa suya. _¡Ese imbécil!¡No es gracioso en lo absoluto!_ “¡Vamos, Haruka!¡No te escondas! Es una lastima que lo hagas, después de todo, tus sonrojos son demasiado lindos como para ser desperdiciados de esa forma~” Haruka iba a golpearlo, definitivamente iba a golpear su perfecto rostro hasta que dejara de decir cosas tan vergonzosas.

“¡Cállate!¡Eres horrible!¡Demasiado cruel, idiota!” La risa de Torao tan solo se hizo más intensa, y no ayudó en lo absoluto que la mitad de sus insultos fueran tartamudeos en los que se podía oír claramente la vergüenza que sentía. _¡Uhg!¡Ojalá pudiera matarlo!_ Haruka gruñó contra sus manos y mantuvo su posición, retorciéndose de vergüenza hasta que Torao finalmente dejó de reírse de su miseria.  
“Por lo menos eso hizo que volvieras.” Haruka apartó las manos de sus ojos, pero procuró dejarlas sobre su nariz y mejillas en caso de que aun estuviera sonrojado, y miró a Torao con leve confusión, esperando pacientemente por la continuación de aquella oración. Torao tan solo suspiró, viéndose ligeramente frustrado, como si sus pensamientos e implicaciones fueran tan obvios que Haruka debía haberlos entendido sin problema, pero ya que el menor arqueó una ceja aun confundido, Torao se dignó a poner en palabras sus implicaciones. “No te has movido de ahí desde hace un rato, y eso es raro considerando que siempre eres quien insiste en hacer algo cuando estamos aquí. Además, y francamente, pareces un cadáver en mi departamento, temía que hubieras muerto o algo.”

No era una broma, aunque sonaba como una, y eso era culpa del tono y la elección de palabras de Torao, pero Haruka entendió que todo eso se traducía a una simple oración de pocas palabras: _“Estaba preocupado por ti.”,_ pero, por supuesto, el orgullo de Torao no le permitiría decirlo de esa forma, y Haruka lo entendía, él era de la misma manera. 

Pero su personalidad y palabras a parte, que Torao estuviera preocupado por él, o por lo menos la idea de que lo estuviera, le hacía sentir algo cálido en su interior, algo suave y agradable, como dulces malvaviscos derretidos en cálido chocolate en una tarde de baja temperatura; era un sentimiento que lo hizo considerar levantarse de ese sofá y actuar como si todo fuera normal, pero que a la vez le hacían sentir que no debía moverse aún más. “Creí que eras quien había dicho que los modales incluyen no explorar casas ajenas sin consentimiento del anfitrión.” _“No me pasa nada”,_ es lo que Haruka pretendió decir con aquella línea, pero lo que no se atrevió a decir, ¿qué tal si su corazón lo traicionaba y le mostraba a Torao que nada realmente estaba bien?

Haruka rezó por que ese fuera el final de la conversación, y para demostrar su incomodidad ante el tema, volteó el rostro de nuevo hacía la ventana en el momento justo para ver un rayo de luz azulada caer a la distancia. Haruka entonces se preguntó si todo estaría bien de vuelta en su hogar, si el techo seguiría firme o si ya habría cedido, si su abuela estaría en la sala de su hogar viendo algo en la televisión o si estaría atendiendo a sus amigas en el comedor, si ella estaría preocupada por él o si, por otra parte, estaría aliviada de que tuviera un lugar donde quedarse.

Por supuesto que se notaría a leguas de distancia que nada estaba bien, dentro de su cabeza, por lo menos. “Haruka, sé que estás mintiendo.” Chasqueó la lengua disgustado, la preocupación era agradable, pues le hacía sentir importante para alguien, pero eso era solo la parte más egoísta de su ser. “Como era de esperarse de un mentiroso profesional.” Haruka le respondió, y se arrepintió al segundo de haberlo hecho. 

Torao tan solo estaba intentando ayudarlo, no tenía razón para hacerlo, pero estaba preocupado de cualquier manera. Haruka no tenía motivos para actuar tan a la defensiva, mucho menos para atacar a una persona que obviamente no tenía malas intenciones con él.  
Sabía que sus palabras estaban cargadas de millones de significados ocultos, como las espinas escondidas tras un hermoso rosal, y sabía de igual manera que haría daño al hablar de esa forma, como si tuviera el poder de blandir una espada contra el corazón de su compañero, y la idea de dañar a una persona que significaba tanto para él le causó una sensación de malestar inmediato: arrepentimiento.

“Lo siento por eso… no quería decir algo así…” Una disculpa, pero de poco serviría si no se atrevía a mirar a Torao a los ojos. “Estaba mintiendo, y lamento eso.” Quizá si se esforzaba lo suficiente Torao comprendería que sus palabras eran sinceras, tal vez si conseguía ahogar sus palabras en los tantos sentimientos que lo abrumaban Torao lo entendería. “No quería atacarte...” Pero era un idiota y un cobarde cuya única cualidad redimible era su voz, y en ese momento incluso esta sonaba débil, pero sentía cada palabra que decía escocerle en la garganta y cosquillear en su lengua, había tanto que quería expresar y a la vez tan poco, que sentía su pecho arder dolorosamente.

Y se sintió al borde de las lágrimas cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta más que los pasos de su compañero alejándose de él. Era una persona horrible, tan repulsiva y desagradable que no merecía la más mínima compasión de nadie. Su voz era letal y dolorosa para otras personas, tanto que quería quedarse sin voz completamente para no volver a decir algo tan horroroso.   
Debía salir de ahí. Si Torao se había ido entonces él debía hacerlo también. Huir era algo que todo ser humano sabía hacer a la perfección, y Haruka no era la excepción a la regla.

“¿Te vas aun con esta tormenta?” Haruka estaba por abrir la puerta del departamento, pero Torao sosteniendo su brazo le impidió huir, y no se atrevió a forcejear contra su compañero aunque estaba seguro de que estaba llorando. “Cuando dije que me preocupaba que no te movieras, no me refería a que te movieras de esta forma.” _Tal vez,_ Haruka pensó un vergonzoso y solitario sollozo escapando de sus labios, _no soy tan bueno huyendo como creía._

“Yo-” Haruka quiso decir algo más, agregar algo que le quitara un poco del sentimiento de culpa que no podía dejar de sentir, pero aún se negaba a mirar a Torao de frente. “Yo... lo-” Torao interrumpió sus palabras colocando medio segundo una taza de algo caliente contra su mejilla, provocando un sobresalto que lo hizo mirar a Torao de frente por primera vez en lo que parecía toda la tarde.

Torao no parecía molesto con él y, de hecho, estaba mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras liberaba su brazo y movía su mano para tomar la suya. “Está bien. Sé que eres mucho más irritable cuando tienes hambre.” Entonces Haruka notó que Torao había colocado una taza de algo caliente en sus manos, y al levantarla un poco más hasta su nariz pudo oler el dulce aroma del chocolate caliente, a la par que ver los pequeños bombones blancos y sus rastros color crema al derretirse lentamente al líquido. “Tengo un par de roles de canela en la alacena, ¿crees que tengas apetito?” 

_Ah…_ Haruka soltó un sollozo nuevamente, pero era más bien una risa nerviosa que solo se hizo más nerviosa con el llanto que no parecía tener fin. _Es la misma calidez,_ Haruka pensó para sí mismo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro para secar sus lagrimas. “Siempre tengo apetito para eso, pero tienes que comer conmigo esta vez.”

Torao soltó una pequeña risa mientras negaba con la cabeza suavemente. “Me empalague la última vez, pero si es solo un pedazo lo soportaré.”

Haruka consiguió reírse, esta vez sin nervios, de todo corazón y con completa sinceridad. _No quiero perder esta calidez por nada en el mundo._ Y ningún aspecto de la lluvia, o la tormenta más fuerte podría cambiar lo mucho que le agradecía a Torao por estar con él.

**~**

“Estará bien.” Haruka era lamentable, demasiado más de lo que era común en su vida. Hablando en susurros débiles para nadie más que para sí mismo, gastando la poca fuerza que le quedaba a su voz en algo tan inútil como tranquilizarse a sí mismo. 

“Lo estará.” Una confirmación de la misma persona que lo había ayudado con el hanahaki hasta el momento, aunque era solo un gasto de saliva para una persona que estaba al borde de la muerte. “Lo sé porque he pasado por lo mismo, y ahora todo está bien.” Haruka no lo hubiera dudado, pero al igual que él, Tenn se escuchaba como si estuviera intentando convencerse más a sí mismo de ello en lugar de estar intentando convencerlo a él. “Debes hacerte esa operación. Será lo mejor para tus fans y para la gente que aprecia tu voz, para todas esas personas a las que ha salvado ŹOOĻ, incluyendo a tus amigos.”

Haruka no lo estaba alucinando, Tenn en definitiva estaba hablando para convencerse a sí mismo, y aunque lo estaba diciendo con completa seguridad, parecía que solamente era una mentira que deseaba creerse con desesperación.  
Se escuchaba para él como si el centro de TRIGGER estuviera repitiendo lo mismo que otra persona alguna vez le dijo, y tenía cierta curiosidad por saber si la persona que le había dicho tales cosas era en verdad su padrastro.

Haruka hubiera puesto sus manos al fuego a que esa era la verdad. “Tu muerte no servirá de nada. No será algo positivo para nadie, y terminarás abandonando a más gente de la que crees. Es solo amor. No es nada del otro mundo… si el amor muere, no significa que todo lo demás lo hará.”

Pero eso era mentira. _Mi amor es fuerte y crece cada día,_ era lo que las dalias violeta alrededor de él y de su cama le decían. Un grito sin control de su corazón que lo retaba a negar la realidad de sus sentimientos. _Mi amor es fuerte y crece cada día,_ y continuaría haciéndolo hasta que muriera o tomara esa operación.

“Estás mintiendo.” Haruka dijo, ganándose una mirada amenazante de Tenn, y bajo circunstancias normales entonces eso le habría hecho querer huir, pero ahora simplemente acomodó su cabeza mejor sobre su almohada, ignorada aquella expresión aterradora por completo. “ _Te_ estás mintiendo.”

“Mis fans siempre han sido lo más importante para mí, y a diferencia de ti, tenía cosas por las que debía seguir viviendo, incluso si significaba perder una parte de mí.” Tenn le respondió en un tono mordaz, uno que le advertía que se callara y no siguiera por ese camino. Pero Haruka no cambió su expresión, ni siquiera dudó en sus palabras y acciones, aun si cada vez que abría la boca, Tenn parecía replantearse el hecho de ahorcarlo.

“Kujou si que te lavó el cerebro.” Con una afirmación tan simple como esa, Tenn perdió la poca compostura que le quedaba, como si Haruka hubiera abierto una vieja herida, expandiendo todo el dolor y agonía que yacían en aquella cicatriz que jamás desaparecería, cubierta solo de mentiras e ignorancia. “¡¿A caso puedes entender lo que te sucede?!¡Vas a ser torturado y asesinado por un sentimiento!¡Y uno tan inútil como lo es el amor romántico hacia alguien que no va a corresponderte!” _Definitivamente,_ Haruka pensó, _ese sentimiento solo tiene un nombre._

“Te arrepientes.” Haruka no lo formuló como si fuera una pregunta y tampoco sonó como una, pero Tenn aún así negó con la cabeza. “Aunque te diga que es lo mejor jamás me creerás, ¿no es así?” 

“Si me dijeras la verdad…”

Tenn lo pensó un par de segundos, y después de el arrebato de sentimientos que había tenido, consiguió volver a mirar a Haruka con la misma calma de antes. Soltó un suspiro cargado de cansancio y esta vez se sentó al lado de Haruka. “Te contaré una historia.” Tenn dijo, una pizca de nostalgia en sus ojos mientras miraba a Haruka, y Haruka se sintió como un niño en su cama a mitad de la noche, buscando a su hermano mayor para que le contara un cuento antes de dormir, pero debía admitir que estaba esperando con ansia la historia que Tenn le contaría.

_“Erase una vez un joven campesino, uno que amaba a su familia con toda su alma, en especial a su hermanito menor. No había nada que este campesino no hubiera hecho por su hermano, así que cuando un miembro del consejo real, influyente y poderoso, le ofreció ayuda a su familia a cambio de que se fuera con él, el joven campesino lo hizo sin dudarlo._

_Al inicio, el joven tan solo quería huir de la persona que lo había apartado de todo lo que conocía y amaba, pero con el paso lento de los años, el joven campesino se dio cuenta de los monstruos ocultos en la oscuridad de aquella solitaria mansión.  
_ _Sintió lástima, e incluso sintió que había sido injusto con aquel hombre solitario al que el tiempo pasaba de largo, arrebatándole su sueño hasta que no quedara más que una vacía esperanza que amenazaba con acabar._

_Decidió que, ya que ese hombre lo había ayudado a él y a su familia, el joven campesino iba a ayudarlo también a realizar su sueño, sin importar cuál fuera este o qué tan imposible pareciera._

_Entonces, con el paso del tiempo, el joven campesino se volvió un fuerte caballero. Uno que, por los deseos de su padrastro, pelearía para traer el orden y la justicia a todo el reino, y le devolvería a todos la esperanza que hace tiempo creyeron haber perdido. Este deseo se volvió el suyo, pero el joven caballero nunca supo cuándo sucedió, tan solo comprendió un día que debería dedicarle hasta el último aliento de su alma a la gente que necesitaba su protección._

_Y en su solitaria cruzada, el joven caballero conoció a un príncipe, fuerte y decidido, rudo e impulsivo, y a un abnegado pescador cuya fuerza no solo residía en su cuerpo, sino también en su corazón. Se complementaron de inmediato, como si una fuerza invisible los hubiera unido, como si estuvieran destinados a pelear juntos._

_Consiguieron mucho más estando juntos que separados, y por un tiempo todo pareció perfecto para el joven caballero, su sueño y el de la persona que quería salvar estaba cumpliéndose poco a poco. Pero entonces el joven caballero cayó enfermo ante una rara enfermedad, una que le gritaba sus sentimientos ocultos de frente cada vez que tosía y hermosos pétalos blancos de aquella flor caían al suelo._

_‘Te quiero y confío en ti’, era lo que esas flores, esas hermosas azucenas blancas le gritaban cada vez que su corazón latía en completa decepción al ser un amor no correspondido el que el joven caballero sentía por uno de sus más cercanos compañeros.  
_ _Y cuando su padrastro descubrió la enfermedad antes de que el joven caballero pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos a aquel que quería, le rogó que le permitiera cortas las raíces arraigadas dentro de él, así el sueño de ambos estaría a salvo, y así el caballero podría volver a proteger a la gente que amaba, incluyendo a aquel que era su amor.  
_ _Después de mucha agonía, el joven caballero se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir forzándose a caminar o seguir adelante de la manera en que estaba haciéndolo. Así que, en una noche en la que todo lo que podía sentir era dolor, le rogó a su padrastro que lo ayudara, que no podía seguir causándole daño a las personas que amaba, que quería pelear y cumplir sus sueños con sus compañeros._

_En completa desesperación, le rogó que cortara las flores. Llorando y desesperado, se aferró a los recuerdos que poco a poco le eran arrebatados, al igual que sus sentimientos por aquella persona que quiso por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente todo se detuvo. Fue un final abrupto, como si después de tanto dolor, las espinas que se clavaban a su ser hubieran sido no más que una ilusión._

_Entonces el joven caballero despertó de lo que se sentía como un sueño, rodeado de rostros familiares, a excepción de uno. Uno que no recordaba con claridad, pero sabía que era importante.  
_ _Y cuando esta persona se acercó al joven caballero, lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, rogándole silenciosamente que no volviera a irse de su lado, y que si alguna vez lograba recordar lo que fue, entonces se acercara de nuevo, porque entonces se aseguraría de corresponderle como antes no había podido._

_El joven caballero, vacío y sin recuerdos de esta persona que sonaba tan sincera, comenzó a llorar, pero no comprendió la razón de sus lágrimas, por lo menos no lo hizo hasta que su padrastro le dijo: ‘Esas, mi joven campesino, son las lágrimas de tu corazón.’”_

**~**

Una mano se posó sobre la suya, apretándola, dándole un poco más de fuerza y calmando el ligero temblor de estas. Era el tramo final después de todo. “Estarás bien. Mi operación no tuvo problemas en lo absoluto, y estoy seguro de que la tuya saldrá bien.” Haruka le creía, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera un miedo inmensurable ante la sola idea de lo que podría pasar dentro de aquella sala de operaciones una vez Tenn no estuviera ahí para sostener su mano, una vez Gaku se fuera y dejara de frotar su espalda para calmarlo, una vez Ryuu y su aura de tranquilidad y alivio no estuvieran ahí.

Debía admitirlo, lo último que esperaba de toda esa situación era recibir tanto apoyo y familiaridad de parte de TRIGGER, pero si Haruka debía opinar sobre ello, no cambiaría la ayuda que TRIGGER le había dado por ninguna otra. Solo esperaba que después de la operación pudiera recordar lo sucedido y agradecer con su propia y fuerte voz al grupo que le tendió una mano sin dudarlo, a la par que deseaba dejar de sentir la culpa abrumadora de haber sido una carga y responsabilidad extra para ellos cuando eso era lo que menos merecía.

Con un silencio aterrador, la puerta de la sala de espera se abrió. Haruka sintió que su corazón se detenía, algo muy dentro suya intentaba gritarle que se alejara, que corriera, que huyera; su corazón, su pecho y las flores dentro de su sistema respiratorio le rogaban con desesperación que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Comprendía cada palabra que su cuerpo le decía, pero no iba a irse, porque debía enfrentar el problema de frente, porque quería a ŹOOĻ más que nada en el mundo y porque amaba a Torao demasiado como para dañarlo con sus sentimientos.

Tenn se lo había dicho: _“Por las personas a las que ha salvado ŹOOĻ, incluyendo tus amigos.”_ Haruka no podía comenzar a imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido con él si Ryo jamás los hubiera unido a ŹOOĻ, y no se atrevía a imaginar lo que le hubiera sucedido a las personas que tanto amaba; Minami, Touma, Torao y él estaban completamente perdidos, y entonces Tsukumo Ryo les dio una razón para pelear, les enseñó un camino fuera del laberinto y les dio la posibilidad de ser una familia, una extraña y disfuncional familia, pero era todo lo que Haruka quería y mucho más.

“Isumi Haruka, ¿no es así? Ven conmigo por favor.” 

Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera completamente aterrado, e incluso levantarse le supuso un reto terrible, todo temblaba a su alrededor, y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más las desesperadas flores en su pecho le permitirían respirar. 

“Isumi.” Gaku le llamó antes de que cruzara la puerta, antes de que todo acabara, y antes de que todo comenzara de nuevo. “Sé que todo tu cuerpo debe doler. Debes estar ansioso y aterrado, y quizá sientes que si te relajas un solo segundo comenzaras a llorar.” Tenn por poco y golpeó a Gaku cuando lo escuchó decir algo así en un tono tan serio, fue una suerte que Ryuu lo hubiera detenido antes de que se pusiera violento a mitad de un hospital.

“Ya lo sabes, la libertad es algo aterrador, doloroso. Pero aun así, pelea por ser el tú que prefieras, el del pasado o el presente. Pelea por ti y por la persona que quieres.” Haruka le mostró la sombra de una sonrisa, y aunque fuera algo completamente tonto, sintió que una pequeña parte de sus temores desapareció un corto segundo. “Por eso es que… tienes que ganar, Isumi.”

_Déjamelo a mí. No permitiré que esto se interponga en mi libertad._

**~**

_Te contaré una historia_.

Blanca y pura luz fue lo primero que consiguió ver al abrir los ojos. Y un constante pitido que marcaba el ritmo de su corazón fue lo primero que consiguió oír.  
A diferencia de al despertar de una pesadilla, Haruka se sentía mucho más ligero, y el sonido de los latidos de su corazón era casi imperceptible a no ser que llevara su manos hasta su pecho. Su respiración era lenta, pero no tenía motivo para ser más rápida; y al inhalar algo de aire, una refrescante sensación llenó su nariz, sus vías respiratorias, y sus pulmones.

_Una historia de un joven campesino, su príncipe y su pescador. Una historia de un ser abandonado y de un ladrón._

Finalmente parecía que todo dolía un poco menos. Finalmente sentía que podía dormir, descansar un minuto o dos antes de que otra cosa pasara. Se sentía irreal, ¿acaso estar vivo siempre había sido tan agradable?  
No podía recordar la última vez que había sentido tanta paz y tranquilidad, aunque fuera un segundo, deseaba poder seguir disfrutando de aquella calma a su alrededor.

_De hermosos pétalos blancos y azucenas blancas. De delicadas dalias violeta y sus suaves pétalos morados._

“¡Haru!” Escuchó cerca de él casi inmediatamente después de haber cerrado los ojos. Y no tuvo tiempo de procesar a Touma abrazándolo como si fuera el fin del mundo. “¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien!” Haruka suspiró suavemente, asintiendo y apuntando su garganta para que el otro comprendiera que aún le era difícil hablar.

_El joven campesino padecía hanahaki, pero aún tenía un sueño que cumplir. El ser abandonado enfermó de hanahaki, pero aún tenía una familia por la que pelear._

“Es bueno ver que este hospital realizó el mejor trabajo para evitar que algo malo te sucediera durante la operación.” Minami dijo, una peligrosa sonrisa danzando en sus labios mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta para agitar su mano al único médico que parecía completamente aterrado de la situación. “Me alegra que decidieras seguir cantando mis canciones por un tiempo más, Isumi-san.”

_‘Te quiero y confío en ti’, era lo que esas delicadas azucenas gritaban. ‘Mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día’, decían las hermosas dalias con desesperación._

“Haruka.” Una última voz, la perteneciente a la última de las tres personas en la habitación, la voz cálida y ahogada en preocupación, le llamó, y Haruka levantó la vista de inmediato. “¿Sabes quién soy?” La persona sentada frente a él estaba herida, preocupada, incluso Haruka diría que triste, pero no lograba entender la razón, así como tampoco lograba entender la pregunta.

“No… yo… ¿se supone que debería?” Haruka supuso que debía, después de todo, aquella persona estaba en su cuarto de hospital después de una peligrosa operación. Debía ser importante si estaba ahí, pero sin importar lo mucho que intentara recordarlo, lo único que conseguía era sentir una molesta sensación de vacío.

_‘Si alguna vez vuelves a mí, te corresponderé todas las veces’, aquel extraño le dijo al joven campesino._

La persona frente suya negó con la cabeza, se veía resignado a su situación, pero en sus ojos Haruka podía sentir que todo estaba mal. Era aterrador de cierta manera, pero Haruka no entendía la razón. “Ya no es importante, descansa y no le des muchas vueltas.” Haruka se encontró asintiendo sin saber qué otra cosa podía o debía hacer. “Solo quiero que sepas que…”

_“Me acobardé de perseguirte antes, pero no cometeré ese error dos veces.” Aquel extraño le dijo a Haruka._

Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente ante las palabras tan sinceras y directas, aunque no conocía a esta persona, Haruka podía sentir dentro de todo su ser que la persona frente a él estaba diciéndole la verdad más sincera y calidad de todas.  
Y si era solo un extraño que era incapaz de recordar entonces… ¿por qué… por qué se sentía… al borde de las lágrimas?

_‘Eso, mi joven campesino, son las lágrimas de tu corazón.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Mucha gracias por leer! Espero no haber decepcionado, y si te gustaría ver esta historia, pero con los papeles invertidos, Zekkun la publicó hace un rato~


End file.
